Flutter
by VirtualFaerie
Summary: Theirs is a forbidden and fragile love, needing to be treated with care.


Quite possibly the most angst-ridden story I've ever written. Enjoy.   
  
---------------------   
  
**Flutter.**  
_By VirtualFaerie  
  


Compulsion has stained me  
I'm nervously cradling our young love  
without known limits of love  
like a butterfly cupped in my hands  
I peek in to see beauty trapped  
confined it flutters  
then it leaves behind colorful dust  
to remind me of the special times we've spent  
but of course it has to leave my clutch  
but enough's never enough to make a dent  
  


_ -- Too Late, **No Doubt**   
  
She stops at the corner, her hand trailing on the stone wall. She peeks around and sees him sitting on the bench, their bench. His head is upturned and the stars' light is shining on his face. She steps around the corner with a small smile on her face, walking towards him slowly.   
  
His eyes stay trained to the stars, he doesn't turn to look at her. She sits on the bench next to him, and he reaches out and takes her hand in his, rubbing his thumb on her knuckles. She rests her head on his shoulder, breathing in the clean night air, taking in the sparkling sky.   
  
He looks down at her, a smile on his face. Leaning down, he presses his lips to hers, savoring the sweetness of her mouth.   
  
I love you, he says.   
  
I love you, too, she says.   
  
She weaves her fingers through his fine hair, and brings his mouth back down to hers. His lips are soft against hers, reassuring in a world that is full of evils. His lips bring fire to her lips and a tingle to her spine. They soothe her in a way that words never could. They keep her rooted to earth.   
  
He pulls away, looking at her carefully, trying to etch her features into his memory forever. Not that he'd need to. He'd remember every detail of her face, every scar that marred her body, every freckle that kissed her milky white skin.   
  
I'm leaving, he says.   
  
I know, she answers, looking back up at him with a frown. But you'll wait for me, right?   
  
Of course, he says easily. I'd wait for you forever. I'll always be there.   
  
She presses a kiss to his neck. I'll be lonely without you.   
  
You'll live, he says smiling. You have to, I'll need you.   
  
There's a rustle in the bushes nearby. Her eyes flit to them worriedly. She glances back up at him, her eyes wide with fear.   
  
I should go, she says. Someone might see us.   
  
He nods and places one more kiss on her lips. Bye, Ginny, he says. I love you.   
  
She gets up from the bench. I love you, Draco. Be careful.   
  
Only for you.   
  
------------------------------   
  
She sits in her dorm, a year has passed. Tomorrow is her graduation day, and he won't be there. She holds his picture in her hands, fingers tracing over the lines that make his face. She remembers everything. Their fragile love that had crashed down on her, leaving her empty and aching.   
  
He had said he would be careful, that he would always be there. He said he loved her. Then why did he do such things to her? Why was his memory tormenting her?   
  
A single tear fell from her eye and trickled down her cheek. Is this what love was supposed to feel like? It hurt so much, she felt as if a stake had been driven through her heart.   
  
But he had been trapped with her. There was the secrecy and the lies. No one could know, they would have been separated – but in the end, they were separated for a life time.   
  
In the picture, he was looking up at her with a broad smile on his face. His eyes were full of unguarded emotion – emotion for her. Strings tugged at her heart just seeing him like that. So happy and full. He had only been like that for the last few months they had been seeing each other. Before that he was sangfroid, his face a mask.   
  
She put the picture down on her nightstand and went to go stand at the window, watching the graduation ceremony take place below on the lush green courtyard of Hogwarts. The students dressed in their graduation robes, some clutching diplomas, other standing in their rows, waiting nervously to be called. The parents sitting proudly in their seats, each with a smile on their face.   
  
She was supposed to be down there. Her parents were. They were in the back. Her mother glancing around the stage, her eyes frantic for a glimpse of her daughter. Her father had a hand resting lightly on his wife's back, he too searching for his daughter.   
  
She laughs. They had killed him. Everyone out there had killed him – right when she needed him. She couldn't contain it any longer. The loud and bitter laugh erupted. She looks down at all of them and laughed. Shaking her head even more when she saw her brother and his two friends standing near the back, searching furtively for her. It was them. They had killed him.   
  
She had been laughing so hard tears had begun streaming out of her eyes. Her laughs giving into loud sobs. She collapses on her bed, curling into a ball, crying for her lost love. Crying for the love she'd never have again. Crying for the life he'd never gotten to live. Crying for the children they'd never have. Crying for the future that was never given a chance.   
  
Then she stops. She wipes the tears from her eyes violently, wiping them from her hands disgustedly on the bed linens. Her eyes are hard as she gets off of the bed, grabbing her wand and fleeing the tower.   
  
She leaves from the kitchens, meeting a man outside.   
  
Miss Weasley, he greets, taking her hand, kissing it.   
  
She takes it away and bows her head slightly. I'm ready, she says.   
  
Yes, he says, turning to lead her away.   
  
She casts one last glance in the direction off all those who had betrayed her – and followed after the man.   
  
Lord Voldemort will be very please to have you, Miss Weasley.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**_Review._**


End file.
